Before I forget
by oreo69not96
Summary: Hermione is known for her innocence until ofcourse when she comes back for her 7th year.All stereotypes for our lovable bookworm are destroyed in this fic.
1. get to know Hermione Granger

**_Chapter 1_**  
  
_Disclaimer: Well I'm wrapping Oreo and I'm here to say that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way.  
_  
**_This is the Blaise/Hermione fic I have been going on about. Finally it is here. Hope you guys like it.  
_**  
_**If you have read Harsh Realities this fic is sort of like it because that was a great fic. I decided to write one like it because things happened that I wished didn't happen. You'll notice the differences when you read it.  
**  
Okie Dokie let's fic it_

* * *

__   
  
Hermione walked onto the train, now going into her 7th year at Hogwarts. She had gone through major changes that summer.  
  
She had dyed her hair a shade of dark blue, almost black, it was wavy and stopped at the small of her back. She was 5'7 and loved bondage clothing. She lived for metal and anything loud. Right now she had on black baggy bondage pants with green insets, a black jacket over a black tank and converse. Her hair was flowing down her back gracefully.  
  
She received many stares as she boarded the train. Some were from guys looking at her chest others from younger years who seemed to be fascinated by her piercing. She had her lip, tongue, and eyebrow pierced. This gave her a very tough look when she arched her eyebrow.  
  
She walked down the train looking for the back compartment where she knew Ron and Harry would be in. When she got there Ron was feeling up Lavender Brown while Harry was trying to keep his attention to the window.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. The 2 separated and Harry looked up.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hi Ron, Lavender"  
  
"Hey Mione" Ron and Harry said in unison the engulfing her into a big hug.  
  
**_(A/N: most of the girls at Hogwarts are preppy so they will not really like Hermione's new look. So basically Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Pansy, and probably all the other Slytherins)  
_**  
Lavender wrinkled her nose then said "Oh hello Hermione"  
  
She sat down between Ron and Harry. Ron just placed his arm around Lavender during their conversation, but she didn't like the lack of attention so she left.  
  
"I'm going to go see Parvati. I'll see you at the feast." She said before kissing him then leaving.  
  
"So Ron, finally with Lavender."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Good for you, I guess..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well she obviously doesn't like me or my look at least."  
  
"Well you're my friend and she'll have to get over that."  
  
"Thanks Ron"  
  
The train lurched forward and they started up a regular conversation. After about 10 minutes Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh god, I have to go. Head Girl meeting. See you guys at the feast."  
  
She left the compartment and walked to the front of the train.  
  
She was only a few doors away when a body came rushing out of a door in front of her and fell onto hers.  
  
"Sorry." He said as he got up and pulled her up as well.  
  
"It's all right" She looked him up and down quickly. He had black shaggy hair, stood about 6'2; he had a muscular frame and the most gorgeous green eyes. He was pale but on a very attractive way.  
  
"I'm Blaise Zabini and you are?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, but you probably know me as mudblood"  
  
"Actually I don't believe in that rubbish"  
  
"Nice to know. Well I must be off. Maybe I'll see you around"  
  
"Yeah maybe..."  
  
Hermione kept walking down the hallway until she reached the Heads cabin. She went in closing the door behind her.  
  
"Well, well and I thought the mudblood would be head girl. I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?"  
  
"The _mudblood_," she said with her voice full of malice.  
  
"Really, you've finally grown up. Found a brush and learned how to dress." He said back in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"See you haven't changed at all. Still an asshole." She said as calm as possible.  
  
"That is beside my point. Though you are what you are you still turned out pretty attractive sexy even." He smirked at her.  
  
"I know" She returned the smirk  
  
"What no compliment for me."  
  
"Hmm...no..._well_... nice hair"  
  
"You know we have to share a dormitory, we might as well get along."  
  
"Oh my god...Draco Malfoy actually wants to get along with a mudblood. How exactly do I know that you aren't trying to get into my pants?"  
  
"If I wanted to get into your pants I would just be kissing you right now."  
  
"Fine I'll be civil if you do, Draco"  
  
"Good, I will be Hermione"

They sat the most of the trip in silence making small talk every now and then.  
  
"You know we are nearly at the school and you aren't changed."  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Hermione stood up and waved her wand muttering a spell and her clothes morphed into a white blouse, gray pleated skirt, black argyle socks w/skulls on them, platform mary janes, and her robes. _**(A/N: the socks were to keep her personality in uniform.)  
**_  
"Well that's done." The train slowed down to a stop and students began to file of the train.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked to the heads carriage; Draco helped Hermione in before getting up into the carriage himself. They rode up to the castle silently.  
  
Hermione was walking up the steps and tripped. She closed her eyes expecting to fall but was caught. She looked up to see those same beautiful green eyes as before.  
  
"Careful Hermione I wouldn't want that pretty face to get bruised."  
  
"I'm more than a pretty face you know."  
  
"Yes you're also the smartest witch to grace the hall of Hogwarts."  
  
She stood up and smirked "Quite the charmer Blaise. Are you like this with all the pretty girls?"  
  
"No, just you." They walked into the Great Hall together then separated and went to their own respected tables.

* * *

_**This is where I leave you.  
  
You know what to do leave a review. **_


	2. whores galore

**_Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Well I'm wrapping Oreo and I'm here to say that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way._**  
  
**_This version of Hermione is more like my friend Ashley. I named it after a Slipknot song cause that is her favorite band. And the hair is the color she likes and the piercing are some of the ones she wants.  
_**  
**_And to lanna1186: no one in this fic is 'punk'. That goes out to all of my readers though. I respect the actual punks but I am ANTI-prep, Which is whatever I make it.  
  
Okie Dokie let's fic it_**

* * *

McGonagall lead the 1st years in and let the sorting begin...  
  
Hermione felt eyes on her, so she looked up. She saw piercing silver eyes looking at her. She smirked at him and looked further down the table. Blaise too was looking at her only he seemed sad.  
  
Hermione attention got torn away when Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Welcome all to another year of Hogwarts...this years Head Boy is Draco Malfoy" **(applause)** "And our Head Girl is Hermione Granger" **(Louder applause)** "Now tuck in"  
  
The feast by smoothly but not fast enough for Hermione who wanted to go see her new living quarters. When the feast was over Draco made his way over to Hermione.  
  
"After you" He said.  
  
Hermione walked down the corridors until she reached a painting of a woman. She was obviously from the renaissance times.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Centaur"  
  
The portrait swung open. They walked in and took in the beauty of the common room. All the furniture was black leather. The tables were mahogany. And the staircases were marble. With doors leading into what must be their rooms. They went up to their rooms. Hermione on the right Draco on the left.  
  
Hermione's room was decorated in burgundy and black. The desk and vanity were ebony and she had a walk in closet. She checked out the bathroom then went back into her room. She undressed to her underwear tossing the clothes into a pile.  
  
'I'll get those later'  
  
She put on plaid flannel pants and a black tank and climbed into bed.  
  
The next morning  
  
Hermione took a shower when she woke. When she was done she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself.  
  
She began to examine herself in the mirror poking at her cheeks and lifting her hair that was sticking to her neck. She saw something move in the mirror and turned around o see Draco leaning against the door frame in a pair of dangerously low baggy sweat pants with a bare _**(muscular)**_ chest.  
  
'Nice body. Woah I can't think like that' Hermione thought frantically.  
  
"Oh don't stop what you're doing cause of me"  
  
"What do you want?" She asked as he strode towards her.  
  
"You" His icy lips covered hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth massaging hers with her own.  
  
Draco slipped his hand into her towel. Hermione broke the kiss.  
  
"I guess what you said about kissing to get to get into my pants was true."  
  
"What does it matter?"  
  
"I won't just hop into bed with a guy, especially if I'm not dating them."  
  
"Still a virgin"  
  
"No, and I haven't been since I was 14."  
  
"You actually fucked Krum!"  
  
"No, I barely talked to him after forth year. Sorry, Draco not that this little chat hasn't been lovely, but I really must go get ready for class."  
  
She strode out of the bathroom closing the door behind her.  
  
Hermione made her way over to her closet. She took out a lacey black bra pair of matching lacey panties and quickly put them on.  
  
She then put on black fishnet stockings, a black tank to with a pentagram on it and her pleated gray skirt. She checked her self in the mirror before continuing. Hermione put on her white blouse **_(leaving a desired amount of cleavage for her tank that was pushing her breast up)_**, her white knee high socks and platform mary janes.  
  
After applying black eye-make up and smearing lip-gloss on perfectly she checked herself I the mirror once more.  
  
Hermione made her way down to the common room where Draco was waiting for her.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"Well a shag would be nice but I'll settle with walking you down to the great hall."  
  
"Okay"  
  
He extended a hand out to her that she gladly accepted. And they walked down to the great hall. A few people started to whisper when he walked her over to her table. He left once she had she had sat down.  
  
"What the hell was hat all about?!" Ron asked  
  
"Please do not tell me that you are dating Malfoy"  
  
"No, I'm not Harry so calm down Ron"  
  
Other Gryffindors began to yell things at her. When she had had enough she grabbed toast and left the great hall. She walked out of the great oak doors and down by the lake. She sat on a rock and ate her toast. She heard someone approaching her.  
  
"What do you want this time?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Another voice said.  
  
She turned and saw Blaise.  
  
"Oh hi Blaise, I thought you were"  
  
"Draco" he interrupted her.  
  
"Yeah, are you mad at him?"  
  
"Well sort of, is there anything between you 2?"  
  
"Yeah space, I mean we kissed this morning but for now we're just friends. So why are you mad at him?"  
  
"Well we both sort of like you, a lot"  
  
"Oh" she looked down at her feet. Blaise lifted her chin and kissed her.  
  
Hermione felt and electricity go through her body that she had never felt before. Hermione opened her mouth to let Blaise's tongue in. He roll his tongue in her mouth making her moan loudly. He was next to her so she had begun to lay him down and leaned over him. His hands found the way to her ass, the alarm in her head went off again. She broke apart from him.  
  
She sat up.  
  
"Sorry Hermione"  
  
"No that was my fault."  
  
"I should have asked you well, would you like to accompany me to hogsmeade this Saturday as my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah I would." She smiled and kissed n the cheek. "We better get to class"  
  
He helped her up and they walked to the transfiguration classroom together. They sat next to each other in the middle of the class. With Neville, Ron and Harry near them.  
  
When Draco walked in he glared at Blaise and went to sit in the back.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in and class began. The day went by smoothly until dinner. Hermione had taken off her socks and shoes replacing them with her demonia boots and shed her robe. **_(Demonia is a company that makes cool shoes. She has knee high lace up boots that have buckles on them.)  
_**  
When she went to dinner she was bombarded with questions.  
  
"Leave me alone, its none of your business!" she finally screamed.  
  
"I personally doubt that Draco would even be interested in that freak" Parvati said making Lavender snicker. "Why would he want you when he could have a beauty like me?"  
  
"Maybe because I'm not a whore with my legs wide open! And fine by me, go after him! He'll use you and dump you just like he did with your tramp sister! _Oh_ and lets not forget you Lavender! Before Ron, you dated him this the summer before 6th and you barely made it a week! _Hell_ you gave it up on the 2nd night!" She stood and was about to storm away but stopped. "And what exactly makes me a freak! Is it my hair that is alluring, sexy, and mysterious or my piercing that show I can take pain with pleasure? Maybe it's that I'm not like you! I'm so much better than you and you know it! Cause if being different means not being a whore then I am so lucky!" She left the Great hall with a speechless Parvati who was starting to cry along with her sister. Lavender turned red and Ron left the Great hall furious.  
  
Lavender ran after him trying to explain.  
  
Hermione went all the way up to the room of requirement before she stopped walking at her speedy pace.  
  
She jumped down onto the couch and rested.  
  
The door opened and in walked...

* * *

_**This is where I leave  
**__****_

_**Would you like to know who walked in?Well review then  
**_

_**You know what to do leave a review**_.


	3. the break up

**_Chapter 3_**  
  
_Disclaimer: Well I'm wrapping Oreo and I'm here to say that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way._  
  
_**This fic is here because there is no Blaise/Hermione section.  
**  
Okie Dokie let's fic it_

* * *

Hermione turned towards the door as she heard it open. In walked the raven haired boy.  
  
She sat up.  
  
"You can stay comfortable. Don't get up for me"  
  
She flushed she knew that having a boyfriend would me having the pressure of sex involved. And she didn't think of Blaise as the type of guy that could go long with out it.  
  
He sat next to her.  
  
"So are you alright? I know that the Patil twins are hard to deal with." he slipped an arm around her waist and she stiffened  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Hermione I like you and if you want to wait then I'll wait. So no pressure"  
  
She loosened up and leaned into his chest. He looked down at her and she looked up. Slowly she leaned up and kissed him.  
  
The jolt of electricity went through her body again. Blaise kissed her with as much passion as he has earlier that day.  
  
**SLAM!  
**  
They quickly broke apart. The door to the room had been slammed shut.  
  
"Someone saw us."  
  
"Well it couldn't have been a professor they wouldn't have left us."  
  
"We should go before they come back with a professor."  
  
She stood and pecked him once on the cheek before leaving him and heading to the heads common room.  
  
When she got there Draco's door was closed.  
  
'He must be in there' she went to her room and undressed to her underwear and put Pajamas over them.  
  
Hermione decided to do some reading so she grabbed a book and went down the common room.  
  
She curled up on a seat in front of the fire and began to read.  
  
Soon Hermione had drifted into sleep.  
  
About an hour later she was awoken by the sound of the common room door slamming shut. She kept her head down and watched as a figure made his way to Draco's room. Soon that door slammed as well.  
  
Hermione heard shouting coming from his room.  
  
Slowly she made her way up to the door. She pressed her ear against it and began to listen.  
  
"Draco I know it was you!" Blaise's voice roared  
  
"Why did you go after her? You knew how I felt!"  
  
"And I felt the same way. I didn't try to feel her up on the 1st kiss! Hermione isn't some slut!"  
  
"Don't ever think that about what happened! I would never treat Hermione like that. I care too much"  
  
"Draco I'm sorry but we're together. Hermione obviously chose me."  
  
"Just leave Blaise!"  
  
Hermione scrambled away from the door and back down to the chair she had fallen asleep in. She grabbed her book and was walking back towards her room when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned and saw Blaise.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just having a chat with Draco"  
  
"So you guys patched things up?"  
  
"Not exactly... But I thought I should say goodnight to my girlfriend before I leave"  
  
"Okay, Night Blaise"  
  
He kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
  
"Night Hermione"  
  
He left the common room, robes billowing behind him.  
  
She looked up at Draco's room he stood there looking down at her.  
  
She walked up to him and hugged him. It was all she could think to do.  
  
"Draco I'm sorry. I know that you were the one that saw us earlier."  
  
He didn't move at all, just stood there. She pulled away and looked at him.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"No I'm fine you chose Blaise now go fuck him for all I care!"  
  
He left the common room slamming the door behind him.  
  
Hermione went into her room and lay on the bed trying to sleep but she couldn't. She had been laying there for about 10 minutes when she heard noise coming from his room.  
  
He had obviously gone to find some girl to fuck. Hermione could hear her moans through the walls.  
  
'She is such a whore'  
  
Hermione drowned out the noise and drifted into sleep.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up and made her way to the bathroom. In there was the girl Draco had obviously slept with.  
  
Hermione paid her no mind as she turned the shower on.  
  
"Well, well see you've woken up mudblood"  
  
Hermione turned and saw Parvati.  
  
"See you were whoring around again. It took Draco less than 15 minutes to bed you that must be some sort of record."  
  
"I think you're just jealous that he wants me"  
  
"I am totally fine with that. I have Blaise. Now could please excuse me I need to take a shower? You should take one too. You reek of whore."  
  
She stepped into the shower and shed her clothes. When they were off she stepped under the water and began to lather herself up in soap.  
  
After Hermione had rinsed herself and washed her hair she took a towel rapped it around her body and stepped out holding the clothes she had discarded.  
  
10 minutes later Hermione emerged from her room fully dressed, make up on, and her bag thrown over her shoulder. She walked past Draco in the common room ignoring his calls to her and continued on her way to the great hall.  
  
She received vicious glares from most of the girls in the great hall.  
  
'I wonder if they know about me and Blaise.'  
  
She sat next to Harry and across from Ron.  
  
Ginny looked over to her.  
  
"So you're dating Blaise? How could you date a Slytherin? The lot of them treat you like dirt."  
  
"So I take it that Parvati told you all."  
  
"We should have heard it from you." Harry put in  
  
"When exactly. He asked me on a date in the morning. I don't talk during classes to you. And at dinner I had to leave before I hexed that little whore."  
  
"I still would have rather heard it from you than her." Ginny said her voice trailing off.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron who hadn't said a thing the whole time.  
  
He was just poking at the food on his plate that she could tell he hadn't touched. Suddenly he got up and left the table walking straight out of the Great hall.  
  
"What's wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"Well Lavender" Harry started  
  
"Tramp" Ginny interrupted him.  
  
"Well when she caught up with Ron she tried to explain. But she said things about when she was with Malfoy and Ron lost it. He yelled at her about how she said she loved him. And that she should have told him from the beginning. But in the end he broke up with her. Well now he's just facing the truth. He thought that he was her first since she was his. Really I think he's just heart-broken."  
  
"It's my fault. I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
"No, Mione, in fact he said that if it wasn't for you he might still be with her" Ginny interjected  
  
"I need to get to class. See you there Harry."  
  
Hermione left the great hall feeling sad for Ron.  
  
"Hermione we need to talk." Called a man's voice from behind her  
  
She turn and saw...

* * *

**_This is where I leave you.  
  
Who did she see? Read and find out  
  
You know what to do leave a review_**. 


	4. serpents lair

**_Chapter 4_**  
  
_Disclaimer: Well I'm wrapping Oreo and I'm here to say that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way.  
  
**imogenhm**- yes Hermione will always have attitude as long as she is based on one of my friends or me...  
  
**Butterfly Beauty**- Hey glad you like it  
  
**Bloodlust Butterfly**- I love your name...  
  
**Horny-Cotter**- what is a cotter and why is it horny?  
  
**felton-luver101**- Please keep your sanity it is a precious gift J/K!  
  
This fic is here because there is no Blaise/Hermione section.  
  
Okie Dokie let's fic it_

* * *

...Draco.  
  
His blonde hair disheveled, and his eyes showed an emotion that Hermione couldn't place.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you"  
  
"Please Hermione; I want to apologize for what I said last night. I mean I can't choose who you're with. I just wish you would have picked me."  
  
"Is that all you have to say? You brought Parvati just to spite me not picking you. You also think so low of me that I would just go around fucking Blaise. He just became my boyfriend yesterday."  
  
"Hermione I was just really frustrated yesterday. It hurt so much to see you with Blaise. I wish I could take it all back."  
  
"Well you can't" with that she turned on heel and walked down the hall to class.  
  
She walked away and out of his sight.  
  
'And probably out of my life forever.' He thought to himself.  
  
And it would seem that way because she ignored him for weeks. Not taking any of the gifts he had sent her, doing her homework in her room, and taking her patrolling round by herself.  
  
Draco climbed the stairs to her room and knocked on the door.  
  
Hermione emerged from her room wearing a pair of baggy jeans that were very low and a black ribbed tank. She pushed her way pass Draco and slid a robe on over herself.  
  
"Let's hurry this up, I meeting Blaise in an hour" she said in a mono-tone voice obviously not in a mood to talk to him.  
  
He followed her out.  
  
She walked down halls checking corridors for students.  
  
"Are you ever going to forgive me?"  
  
"I don't know; are you still fucking random girls to spite me?"  
  
"No, and I haven't touched a girl since that last day."  
  
"Nice to know" she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "Well I gotta go. Blaise is waiting"  
  
She left walking down the halls towards the dungeons. She looked ahead and saw the statue that they had agreed to meet each other by. She walked up to it and waited looking down at her watch.  
  
'I'm five minutes early' she thought  
  
Blaise arrived only seconds later than that thought had left her mind.  
  
"Hello love" he kissed her lightly on the lips "Did you have to wait long"  
  
"No. I had to make my rounds."  
  
"That's good." He led Hermione to a portrait of a centaur.  
  
"Serpents lair" Blaise said to it and it opened and they walked in.  
  
Hermione turned around in a complete circle to take in the beauty of the room. All of the features enchanted her.  
  
The room had been decorated in green and silver. It had wooden tables and leather furniture. There were candles everywhere. And to top it off there was a giant pool in the middle of the room.  
  
'Oh god...' she thought.  
  
"Blaise..." she started but was cut off.  
  
"I don't plan on seducing you Hermione. Sex is not on my mind, so no worries."  
  
Hermione smiled and walked around.  
  
"There are swimsuits in the back room if you don't have on to use, which you probably don't..."  
  
Hermione made for the door. She turned once noting that Blaise was turned around and sliding his shirt off.  
  
His muscles glistened in the light the candle radiated. His body was perfect. He was a god and he knew it.  
  
Blaise slid his pants off to reveal black swim trunks.  
  
Hermione turned and went into the room. There on a rack were several bikinis. All of them green.  
  
'Oh yeah this is a Slytherin place.' She thought.  
  
Hermione went through them looking for something suitable.  
  
She looked at the first on it was green with black trimming and was Brazilian cut in the back meaning that would show too much skin. She went through 5 more all of them being to sluttish or revealing for her taste.  
  
The last on was a green triangle bikini that was fairly low on her and covered enough skin. She quickly changed into it and went out to Blaise.  
  
He had hi feet dangling in the water while he was lying back onto the floor. His eyes closed and again the candle light made him look like a god.  
  
He sat up as he heard her coming towards him. She sat next to him and smiled.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Blaise..." she started softly but stopped.  
  
What did she want to tell him? Not even Hermione knew herself.  
  
Hermione slid smoothly into the water. She let herself go under and come back up slowly.  
  
Blaise slid in too.  
  
Hermione tensed up a little.  
  
'Calm down. He said he would try anything and he won't"  
  
She swam towards him and kissed him. It was not light like the last had been but had hunger behind it.  
  
Their tongues met and fought over dominance of the kiss. Blaise rolled his tongue, making Hermione moan but she would not give up that easily.  
  
She began to suck on his tongue which caught him of guard. She heard him give out a low growl.  
  
She smiled into the kiss.  
  
Blaise slowly slid his hands down to her hip lifting her up and throwing her under the water.  
  
Hermione swam back up to the top  
  
"Oh you're going to pay for that..." she said menacingly  
  
She splashed water into his face and pushed him under the water.  
  
A full blown water fight began. It started innocent and ended with Blaise pulling her string loose of her top _(innocently of course)._ He swam towards her and kissed her again with passion and hunger.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" she asked  
  
"Hey that's my line. But I'm ready when you are." His hands quickly made way to her bikini bottom.  
  
"No, not that Blaise I mean kiss me half naked and not go all the way. Maybe we should leave this for another time. I don't want to tease you."  
  
"Hermione I can wait" He said and kissed her again. He planted little kisses on her cheekbones and neck before making his way back to her lips.  
  
His tongue rolled in her mouth twisting and turning.  
  
'God I wish this would never stop' she thought  
  
"Oh my god! That is disgusting!" a high pitched voice said.  
  
They broke apart slowly.  
  
There standing by the door was Pansy and a guy Hermione didn't recognize.  
  
"You dirtied this place with a mud blood. She is half naked; you were going to fuck here weren't you?"  
  
Hermione covered her chest noticing that the guy was looking.  
  
"No I wasn't. And I would like if you refrained from calling her that. And Mark I'd keep my eyes on the ground if I were you. Would want you to loose them."  
  
"Blaise can we please just leave." Hermione pleaded to him.  
  
"Yeah" She put the top back on and made for the room where her clothes were. Mark watching at her a she ran there. _(more like staring at her ass and her breasts as she ran)  
_  
She hanged quickly and pulled her hair up into a bun so her clothes wouldn't get wet. She walked out to a fully dressed Blaise, pissed Pansy, and Mark that seemed to have been hit because he was now all red in the face.  
  
Blaise walked Hermione out and up to her dormitory.  
  
"Sorry about that" Blaise said  
  
"It's okay..." She trailed off "It wasn't your fault. Pansy is a bitch and Mark was a perv."  
  
"Yeah but I don't think he'll be looking at you like that ever again."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
'God he is just too perfect'  
  
She kissed him. It was a light good-night kiss._ (A nice short French of course)_  
  
"Don't get caught by anyone. It's way after hours."  
  
"Such a goody 2 shoes." He teased her. "And I_ love_ it"  
  
He kissed her once again and left her there in a daze.  
  
She went in and up to her room. She undressed and put on new underwear and her pajamas.  
  
Sitting in front of her mirror she examined herself.  
  
'I could hear those bitches now. that freak Hermione actually cares about her looks'  
  
'Well of course I do. I just don't care what they think'  
  
She looked at her hair.  
  
'It is starting to fade.' Her hair was now a goldish-black color. She took her wand and made it ebony again.  
  
Next her skin  
  
'I'm pale because I haven't eaten much, having to run away from people during meals. I better eat tomorrow'  
  
She stood and turned in the mirror.  
  
'Hopefully my chest will stop growing soon.'  
  
She had decided that was enough and climbed into bed. And soon drifted into sleep.  
  
Tomorrow is another day

* * *

_**This is where I leave you  
  
I made a long chapter to make up for the wait. This is longer than my usual ones  
  
They will have sex eventually when you'll have to find out  
  
A/N: Why is it 'goody 2 shoes'? are you supposed to have 1 or maybe more...  
  
You know what to do leave a review!**_


	5. Love is a funny thing

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way.**_

_**felton-luver101**-Today is another day so is yesterday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Days are awesome._

_**alyssa-farrell**- The good work shall never stop.I hope_

_**imogenhm**-Yes Blaise is hot! So are Draco and Harry and even Ron though he is an ass…_

_**FracturedFearie**-I am so glad that someone has a story so well written and awesome actually enjoyed my story. I love Advanced Muggle stories and I really appreciate your review._

_**Horny-Cotter**-My name was so much easier to come up with. I was oreo69 and then someone became oreo96 so I changed it to oreo69not96. Also sexually 69 is pleasure 96 is not. It like complete opposite of it._

_**zeldarose**-Yes this is fun! It might take a while before I fix it…_

_**Ithildiel**-1. I don't like to give the story away in the summary or make people think that is something that it is not.2. People change at that was the best way for me to state that she had changed over the summer.3.The clothing is simply a style. You can still find conservative clothing that is bondage style, I did. And further into the story you can still see that Hermione is the same person. (Except that she isn't a virgin. And though you may not think that she would have sex I could very well tell you unless she is like strict catholic she will most likely have sex before she is married even if she has vowed she wouldn't)4.Her clothing I believe is only mentioned when she is out of uniform. So that was for an actual visual that is needed. Incase her outfit plays an important role in a scene.5.The piercing have reason behind them. A piercing is a way to remember a time in your life or that isn't permanent. I am developing character.6. Ron has matured like many of the people you can't expect him to be the same way for the rest of his life all people change. Lavender's personality was never written into any book. They say she giggles gossips and is very girly.7. The author notes are where I feel they are necessary and they make it seem as though you are talking each reviewer/reader one on one. Many people have AN: in the story not only at the beginning and the end. The Slytherins are the only other people that will tease Hermione.8.Blaise is not like other Slytherins. Not all of them are bastards. And some Slytherin are half-bloods so the pureblood-supremacy is not correct. There has to be at least one person in every place that may seem a way because everyone also like them is s certain way but they aren't like the others. 9. People change and so has Draco since his father left and his mother is gone. If he is an asshole there is no point in writing the fic. Hermione will just pick Blaise without a second thought. No conflict at all.10.No one is exactly sure if the heads share a dorm or have there own rooms it was never told so I'm going with the best one. (More conflict of course.)12. Flattery is good and I like the way it is in the fic. I take constructive criticism well and I have explained it all well._

_**empty heart**-Hello Erin. I had fun talking to you. Glad you like my stories!_

**_Sorry for the wait. On we go…/...og ew nO_**

**_Okie Dokie let's fic it_**

* * *

Hermione woke to a clear day. The sun was shining into her room. She rubbed her eyes and made her way to the bathroom.

Since she was half asleep she didn't hear the shower just turning off. She walked in to see a completely naked sopping wet Draco. That woke her all the way. She turned around and waited for him to put a towel on.

"You know you should knock after you hear the shower go off, I would have."

"I didn't hear it and no you wouldn't have. I know you wouldn't pass up a chance to see a girl naked."

"I have a towel on now" She turned toward him and he did in fact have a towel around his waist riding very low.

"Good, would you mind leaving while I take my shower?"

At that comment Draco smirk he had been sporting faltered a bit. He walked out the door to his room and closed it behind him.

Hermione turned the shower back on and began to undress herself. She stepped in and washed herself off.

When she felt clean she got out and went into her room. Hermione looked for something to wear.

She put on a bra and underwear before continuing her search for clothes.

After a minute or 2 Hermione decided to wear a red plaid skirt with a white blouse and white over the knee socks with her demonia boots.

She applied dark make up to her eyes then some clear lip gloss. Hermione grabbed a robe and proceeded out of her room. She passed Draco in the common room his breath got caught in his throat as he saw her outfit.

"So are we on speaking terms yet?"

"I guess we are. Why, do you need something?"

"Well I guess it would be nice to talk to my roommate."

"Actually I was heading down to breakfast if you want to talk now."

"Sure."

Draco stood up and held the door open for Hermione. They walked out together and began a conversation.

"You know you don't have to go celibate because of me. I don't mind if you have girls over. It's just hurt a little when you were doing 'it' to spite me."

"I'm sorry about that. I know you had no way of knowing but I liked you all these years. I just didn't act on it until this year. I planned for last year when my father died. You know since I didn't have to live up to his image anymore. But you were with Weasley."

"I was never with Ron."

"That's not what I heard. And you guys were alone together a lot so I just assumed the rumors were true. But it's okay now I just wanted you to know I'm not after you because of looks or anything. You are just very intelligent and can stand up for what you think is right. Also that you never fell victim to my charms, level-headed I guess."

"Thanks. Do you think that now that we are good you and Blaise will be?"

"I hope so." They reached the great hall and separated.

Hermione sat down and ate a full breakfast. She ate sausage, eggs, toast and porridge.

When she was done she went over to Blaise who was still not sitting with Draco.

"Blaise you want to go talk?"

"Sure, hun"

They walked out of the castle and walked around the lake.

"So I made up with Draco this morning. Maybe you should too."

"No fucking way. He wants you and I don't…"

"Trust me? Don't curse at me Blaise." Hermione interrupted

"Sorry. I just love you too much to"

"You love me?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, we've dated for a while now. And I've let you in more than I have with any of my past girlfriends. I really care about you."

'He loves me. I hadn't really thought about this. Do I love him?'

Hermione looked away from him while trying to come up with the answer.

"Hermione I know that was a big leap and if you're not ready to say it back that's okay."

'He is too perfect. Yes, I do love him'

"No, Blaise I do love you. I love you"

She kissed him gingerly on the cheek.

* * *

_**This is where I leave you**_

_**Sorry for the long wait and short chapter.**_

_**Hahaha SUSPENSE!**_

_**You know what to do leave a review!**_


	6. dinner and a 'special' night

**_Chapter 6_**

_**Disclaimer: Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way.**_

_**IOnlyHaveEyesForTom**-Sorry about the suffering_

_**LadySerpent**-Where do you live if those guys don't go after you? I know tons of guys that love that image and personality_

_**Idancer**-Glad you love it _

_**Angel-dophin1**-Here you go Alison_

_**MysticalWillow**-Glad you like it Andrea _

_**Chantelle-** Can't give out any secrets I want to make it a surprise, Fic could go either way rooting for BZ/HG though_

_**Zeldarose**-sorry for the wait I was stressed out and didn't leave my room meaning no computer._

_**PineappleCube**-Happy for you and your rocks_

_**Blonde-with-her-moments**-Glad you took the good points out of my review. Most people just come and flame mine as if it was some sort of justice._

_**Imogenhm**-It was sweet, now if only that could happen in real life._

_**Immaculate; Inanimate**-Here's your chapter along with many others_

_**Samantha Cameron**-Glad you like it_

_**JustAWord**-Okay I am just Anti-prep. If clothes defined a person then I would go around naked and be happy knowing I am me. Also if clothes defined a person do you think that preps would wear clothes that represent them as being stupid lover's of the color pink, or that emo people cry all the time…think before you EVER criticize me. (Plus you would have had to read my bio for that and it seems like you were looking for an argument)_

_**Eliot Z. Wheatherbee-**This pairing triangle kicks butt so…leave_

_**Pyro666Rebelliousgirl-**words cannot describe your stupidity, so I bid you a painful death and a horrible afterlife_

_**FarDeep**-Yes Blaise has needed a slot of his own for a long time…Sorry suspense is what makes a good story great!_

_**angel13**-glad you love it_

_**Sorry for the super long wait!**_

_**Okie Dokie let's fic it

* * *

**_

Hermione leaned back in for another kiss.

She wasn't sure why she made such a bold move but she was extremely happy that she did. Blaise pulled her onto is lap and began to roll his tongue in her mouth.

Hermione moaned a little and soon could feel a bulge beneath her.

She ignored it and let her hands roam his chest. But that only succeeded in making it harder.

Hermione broke away and got off of his lap.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked out of breath

"I'm not ready"

"For what? I'm not going to ask you to do something you don't want to Hermione."

"Blaise I know that the bulge in your pants must be putting you in some pain. I don't want you in that kind of pain so we should stop now"

"And if I told you that I'm fine, would that help?"

Hermione gave Blaise a look

"Fine, okay another time, I would wait forever for you"

She kissed him on the forehead and stood up.

"Would you, please, talk to your best friend? He wants to talk to you"

"Hermione-

She pouted at him

"Fine, I'll try"

Hermione smiled and started off to the castle.

Blaise got up and ran after her.

He kissed her on the neck as she wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So today we can do 1 of 2 things. We could have a little date at Hogsmeade now then have a quiet night together. Or we could have a quiet afternoon then followed by a date tonight in Hogsmeade."

"I guess a date tonight would be okay. I mean there isn't much to do during the day there anyways. I guess I'll ask Draco to go supervise the trip instead."

They kept walking, into the entrance hall then up to the Head Dormitories.

"So what do we do today?" Hermione asked

"Well I know you would love to spend the entire day studying in the library."

"Blaise you more than anyone else should know that there is more to me than just smarts"

"But you can't tell me that you don't want to catch up on that essay Snape gave us. I kept you out all week; we both should go work on it a bit"

Hermione hated to admit that he was right, yet sadly he was.

"Fine then, meet me in the library in 10 minutes."

"Okay"

Blaise walked down towards the dungeons and Hermione walked up towards the entrance of her dorm, speaking the password, she entered.

She climbed the marble stairs to he room and grabbed her school bag. Then checked how she looked in the mirror and then left to the library.

Once Hermione made it to the library she walked to the very back of the library and sat at her usual table.

Glancing at her watch she sighed.

'5 minutes to wait'

But just as she thought that she felt lips on her neck.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Well I just arrived a moment ago." Blaise sat down next to her

"Well we need to write about the effects of the hour-glass potion and use great detail on the negative ones." Hermione started "Then we need to write out other potions with similar effects then finally do a summary on the entire chapter 12."

They started and after 2 hours and nearly 45 minutes they were finished.

"Its 3:17, we still have like 2 hours to kill. What do you want to do?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"I don't know, we could wander around the school then take a walk around the lake"

"Sounds fine to me"

They got their bags and left the library.

The wonder around the school and ended up in the North tower where Divination was taught.

"Hmm I here alone, with my girlfriend where no one ever comes, what should I do"

"Blaise…"

He placed a hand on her stomach and backed her into a wall.

He kissed her softly and sweetly. Then slowly deepening it and getting more aggressive. The kiss only last a few seconds more and the he looked into her eyes.

"I love you Hermione"

"I love you too Blaise"

They held hands and kept walking through the school. About an hour late they were on the far side of the lake.

"So Blaise, where are we going tonight?"

"That is a surprise"

"Come on, how can I decide what to wear if I don't know?"

"We are going somewhere really nice and that's all I have to say"

"Fine, but if I don't look good then-"

"When don't you look good?"

"Smart ass"

They kept walking and soon it was time for them to go to their rooms to get ready.

Hermione took a long shower washing her hair with strawberry shampoo and using fragrant vanilla body wash.

When she got out she wrapped a towel around herself and went into her room to dress.

She curled her long hair and put on light colored make up with a bit of crimson eye shadow. Then she put on shimmer to her lips.

Yes, yes Hermione Granger cleaned up nice.

She put on a strapless bra and then seamless panties and shimmied into her slinky halter dress. It was black silk with magenta stitching, stopping just below her knee. Finding a pair of stiletto sandals she slipped them on and checked herself in the mirror.

She spun around and then grabbed a purse. Putting her little necessities into it she sat on her bed waiting.

Soon there was a knock at her.

Hermione opened it to see Draco standing there.

"Blaise is down in the Common Room waiting for you."

"Thanks"

"You look really nice"

Thank you Draco"

She walked past him and downstairs to Blaise

"You look amazing"

She smiled and replied "You look very handsome"

"Shall we?"

"Have a nice night Draco" she called over her back then followed Blaise out the door.

Blaise led Hermione by the hand down to the portrait of the one-eyed hag. Using his wand he tapped it and her hump grew into a large enough opening for them to sneak through.

He went down first then helped Hermione down.

The passage closed and it was completely dark.

"Lumos" Blaise said and a light shined from his wand.

Blaise turned to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You look beautiful, you know"

She smiled

"Come on lets get started."

They walked down the path for about 20 minutes before they reach the Honeydukes cellar.

Blaise opened it and climbed up first then pulled Hermione up.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He grabbed a hold of Hermione and they both apparated to the restaurant.

'Por un Cabeza'

"Blaise this restaurant is supposed to be very expensive and hard to get into. How did you get a reservation?"

"The Zabini's always have a table. Now don't worry about anything, tonight is a very special night…After you"

Like a perfect gentlemen Blaise opened the door and they walked in together.

The host notice Blaise and came right up to him

"Young Master Zabini, how wonderful to see you and this is?"

"Hermione Granger, I mentioned her in the letter I sent."

"Yes this is the very special lady, why she is stunning. Well I better get you two seated."

He grabbed two menus and motioned for them to follow him.

They sat at a table in a secluded dim lit area in the back of the restaurant.

"Here you are. Roberto shall be here in a matter of moments."

He pulled Hermione's seat out for her and then Blaise sat down as well.

"Blaise, how is this a special night. Our 2 month mark isn't for another week."

"We need to order first that will come later"

Hermione pouted but this time Blaise held strong

She opened her menu and began to scan it.

Once she had decided on a meal that had something to do with chicken (oh god she hoped), she looked back at Blaise.

"Well if I can't know why we are here then may I ask if you have spoken to Draco?"

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"I don't want to come between two friends. That is something I can not manage to live with. You two were the best of mates and now because of me you aren't speaking."

"It's not your fault,"

"But if we weren't dating you two would still be friends."

"Ahem- Are you ready to order?" a waiter interrupted them; Hermione guessed that must be Roberto.

"Yes, I'll have the normal and Hermione will have?"

"The Rossini Giovonni"

"Oh yes and a bottle of white wine" Blaise added.

"I still want you to talk to him; I mean did you honestly come to get me tonight without saying anything to him?"

"Yes, Hermione I did. But I will try to talk to him sometime, maybe tomorrow. Okay"

"Thank you"

Roberto showed up with the bottle of wine and glasses and poured them each some wine before leaving.

Hermione took a small sip of her wine.

"So Blaise why is tonight special, please tell me"

"Well…2 months ago today was the day I met you, and you are the most unsurpassed thing to ever happen to me. I wanted to give you this

He pulled out a small ruby velvet box and opened

"It's a promise ring, I promise to be there for you always and forever, I promise to love you for the rest of my life, and I promise not to let anything bad happen to you."

"Oh, god Blaise!" she pulled him in for an adoring kiss. "I could not love you to any further extent right now."

"It's wonderful to hear that." He slid the ring onto her finger and then held her hand.

Roberto showed up with there food and placed it down in front of them.

Hermione lucked out and what she got sort of resembled fettuccini.

The rest of there dinner went down without a hitch

At the end of dinner Blaise paid for the meal and the stepped out to the front of the bistro.

They apparated back into the tunnel and walked back to the castle. Blaise helped Hermione out of the tunnel and he walked her back up to her room.

"I'd invite you inside but,"

"I know, I know curfew is soon, my goody two shoes"

"Stop teasing me"

He smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her. As Blaise was beginning to pulled away Hermione pulled him by his collar back in for a luscious kiss.

They stood there lip-lock for about 3 minutes before Hermione finally pulled away.

"I love you, Blaise"

"I love you, too"

"Night"

Hermione walked inside and saw Draco on the sofa half-naked on top of a girl with blonde hair and pale skin.

"OH MY GOD! Can't you do that in your room? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Draco's head rose up revealing Luna Lovegood to be underneath him.

"Luna! My god Draco she only 16, you're nearly 18"

"Hermione, what is wrong with you? I thought you and Blaise would be out later"

Hermione just flicked him off and went up stairs slamming her door behind her.

Hermione changed out of her dress into a pair of jeans and a black tank with sandals.

Hermione grabbed her wand and ran out of her room and downstairs.

Draco was fully dressed now and sitting on the couch alone, she just walked past him

"Hermione-" he started walking towards her, she held up her wand and he sat back down.

She left and made her way to the Slytherin common room. She went in and up to Blaise's prefect dormitory. He was undressing in front of his mirror and turned when he saw her reflection.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

She pulled of her tank top kicked off her shoes, and pulled her pants off then pulled Blaise to the bed, pushed him down and climbed over him.

…

* * *

_**This is where I leave you**_

_**Gave you all a long chapter**_

_**What is Hermione going to?**_

_**Yes suspense, I am mean!**_

_**You know what to do **_

_**Leave a review**_

_**Click the burple button!**_


	7. don't do this to us

**_Chapter 7_**

_**Disclaimer: Well I'm rapping Oreo and I'm here to say that if you want something by JK Harry Potter is the only way.**_

_**Zeldarose**-Oh I know there is nothing wrong with that difference but basically I meant that he is an adult and she is still and adolescent._

_**WannaBArtist**-I wouldn't leave it there for too long…I am only as mean as you think I am ;)_

_**Pyro666Reblliousgirl**-Burple is a mixture of purple and blue. And no, I do not wish to waste time speaking to you. My IM is not open to dumb-fucks. Please go and bother someone else, you seem to have like an internet crush on me._

_**GothHottie**-Don't stress out I'm back now!_

_**Sally**-Awesome name! Blaise isn't Italian but I think that the way he is described fits his personality. I picture the Blaise you described as some macho pretty boy. This fitted nicely_

_**Jen**-Next chapter is served on a silver plated platter_

_**Sarah**-Wow, long review! Why did you ask question that I cannot answer you must read to find out._

_**LadySnake**-sometimes I worry wear people come up with that stuff…_

_**Jean Jelly Bean**-Sorry for making you wait, it was just a good spot to stop_

_**Okie Dokie let's fic it

* * *

**_

Hermione began to kiss Blaise feverishly not wasting anytime.

Blaise was still in shock so she took upon herself to take complete control, licking and biting Blaise's lips and neck.

Hermione's hands roamed down to his boxer's waist-line and she tried to pull them off, but his hands grabbed her wrists, she stopped to look at him.

"What?"

"No, what the hell has gotten into you? We just had a great night and now you want to ruin it"

"So, now you don't want me. I'm ruining this by wanting to have sex."

"No, Hermione you know I want to…"

"Then stop wasting time" She tried to kiss him

"No, because something must have happened for you to come over here and just want sex. I know you Hermione and if you wanted just sex you wouldn't be with me."

"Honestly is it hard t believe that I just want to have sex with you, my boyfriend"

"Just tell me what happened."

"No, screw this; if you don't want me anymore then I'll leave."

She got off of him and wiped her lip face, getting off her smeared lip-gloss and put her clothes back on as quickly as possible. Then ran out

Blaise heaved a sigh as the door slammed behind her

Hermione ran out of the Slytherin common room and back to her own. When she went into her room Draco was sitting on her bed.

"Get out! I don't want to talk to you."

"Hermione-"

"No, get the fuck out!"

He got up and walked out. Hermione slammed the door and lay on her bed

'What the hell is wrong with me? Blaise is the perfect guy and I get mad because I see Draco with another girl, well Luna I guess… I mean…I wasn't…no… I could be jealous. I am so much more than Luna could ever be, right?'

Her door creaked open

"I said leave me alone Draco"

"I'm not Draco" Blaise said closing and locking the door behind him

"Go back to your room Blaise; I don't want to see you either"

That stung a little in his chest and Hermione could see it in his eyes. She never wanted to put him in pain so she simply looked down to avoid his eyes.

"Hermione, please tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, my boyfriend must think I'm ugly and not worth having sex with. And you know how that doesn't exactly feel great"

"Stop twisting this and stop the bullshit." His voice rose "You know I would do anything for you and would never think something like that!"

Hermione trembled at the sudden change in his voice

"I want to know what happened." He said calm again

"I want to know why you don't want me"

"I want you, and every time I'm with you can feel it. But I am not going to just fuck you when something happens and you won't tell me what it is. I don't want our first time together to be like that"

Hermione was still unsatisfied

She took of the promise ring

"I noticed you didn't say, I promise never to hurt you. At least you didn't lie to me"

That was it Blaise snapped

"So you want me to fuck you, fine"

He pulled hi shirt off followed by his pants, then his shoes and his socks til he was left only in his boxers.

He pulled her up from the bed and began to undress her; he pushed her back onto the bed when she was only in her bra and panties. Climbing over he removed her bra

"Blaise"

He forced his lips onto her, silencing her in a brutal kiss. All love she had ever known from him disappeared right now.

He tried to tug her panties down but she pushed him off

Tears flowed down her face

"Blaise, please stop"

She pulled away from him and curled into a ball crying.

Blaise tuned away from her for a moment,

He sighed and turned back

He embraced her tightly

"I sorry Hermione, I just couldn't take that, I wanted you to understand what you were asking for from me"

She kept crying through the night and soon they fell asleep in that position

The next morning Hermione woke up and saw an arm around her waist. It caught her by surprise then she remembered he events of last night.

She sat up and wrapped a blanket around her half naked form and walked into the bathroom. Hermione washed up before rejoining Blaise in her room.

She sat on her bed next to him and began to stroke his hair.

Blaise began to come out of his doze. His eyes opened and he sat up look intently into Hermione's eyes.

"I'm sorry about last night"

"No, I… look the Slytherins will know that you weren't there last night, you better head back now before anyone sees you. I'll talk to you later"

"About last night?"

"No, I don't want to even think about it. We need to move on Blaise, just let it stay in the past."

Blaise sighed and look away from her

"It's like you've changed into someone else in less than a day, do you even care about be anymore?"

"How could you doubt it? Blaise we had a fight every couple does."

"Not like that and we were doing fine, we were perfect"

"And we still are"

"Really?" he retorted sarcastically and picked up the promise ring from the bedside table and tossed it to her. "Perfect you say"

He got up and began to redress himself.

"Blaise, what do you want me to say? I can't deal with this"

"Nothing, don't tell me anything. I'm going, don't bother trying to find me later either"

"Blaise, don't you dare walk out on me!"

"Why not? You walked out on me and then when I came to see you, you acted as though I was the one who treated you like shit."

Hermione got up and walked towards Blaise

"You know well I was the one almost raped last night so I figure that I can treat however I want right now."

Blaise began to run a hand through his hair.

"I'm leaving"

"No" Hermione stepped between him and the door. "Blaise I love you and if you walk out this door, I can't say that my feeling will stay the same. I…I came back in last night and saw Draco, with another girl. They were in it on the couch, I just lost it"

"What do you mean another girl?"

"As in this isn't the first time he's been with a girl like hat in here"

"No, you said that as in you have feeling for Draco. Hermione what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Blaise if I had feeling for him then I wouldn't be with you."

"Well that's good because you're not with me anymore"

He pushed her aside and walked out

Hermione ran after him, down into the Common Room. Hot tears flowed down her face

"Blaise don't do this to me, to us. This is the first relationship where I have actually cared and you do this to me. I don't want that type of guy who sleeps around and doesn't really care abut you. I want you. I want the one who is there for me. The one who knows me more than anyone else. The one person I have ever really loved, please Blaise this is something we can talk about and work out"

"Okay, Hermione, okay." Blaise took her small trembling frame and embraced it "It's okay just stop the tears"

Neither of the two noticed that a certain pair of silver eyes were watching and had heard both last night and today's feuds.

* * *

_**This s where I leave you **_

_**Great chapter back to normal length**_

_**You know what to do **_

_**Leave a review**_


End file.
